Semiconductor processing or manufacturing equipment use various types of processing chemicals in the form of fluids and/or vapors or gases. The processing equipment carries out processes such as, etching, cleaning, plating, stripping, and other processes as well, which typically will be one of many steps involved in manufacturing a semiconductor article. The fluids and/or vapors or gasses applied during processing, include acids, caustics, etchants, solvents, water, and others.
In many applications, the semiconductor articles are rotated at high speed, within a processing module, while the semiconductor articles, most often silicon wafers, are exposed to the processing chemicals.
Various types of semiconductor processing equipment are used. In one common type, a drive head is positioned on top of a process chamber. A door on the drive head seals against the chamber, during processing, to prevent processing chemicals from escaping from the chamber. The door has an inflatable seal. During processing, the seal is inflated using compressed air, to seal the door onto the chamber. The inflatable seal is held into a groove on the door.
While these types of designs have worked well, certain disadvantages remain. The seal may only be inflated to a nominal pressure, to avoid having the seal move or blow out of the groove in the door. Consequently, sealing effectiveness can be limited. In addition, chemical residue can build up behind the sealing door surfaces, reducing the effectiveness of the inflatable seal. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor article processor having an improved door seal.